Söldner-Einsatzoutfit
Söldner-Outfits sind eine Gruppe an Outfits, die häufig von Ödländern getragen werden. Varianten Söldner-Abenteurer-Outfit right|160px Merc adventurer outfits can be looted from several NPC's such as Nathan and Billy Creel, both in Megaton, Dave in Republik Dave, Brock and Shrapnel, both in Rivet City, Bittercup in Big Town and Justin (Die Familie) in Metrostation Meresti, Moira Brown also sells it in Megaton. It can also be found in some footlockers and storages. The appearance of the male variant is a large black vest with a red long sleeved undershirt and black trousers. While the female variant is the same though it is short sleeved and exposes the midriff. Looking closely at the collar of the male variant, you can see three teeth strung across it. Söldner-Charmeur-Outfit right|160px A blue and gray outfit, the male version resembling a three piece suit, heavily stitched and reinforced as well as having a small metal cup on the groin area, and the female version a ripped and torn business suit. Bannon sells one and they can also be found on Pronto, the owner of Lock and Load and Theo, the dead ammo-carrying ranger in the Statesman Hotel during the Reilly's Rangers quest. Nova and Trinnie wear it. It will also random spawn in lockers and footlockers. It is also worn by Nadine of Point Lookout. Söldner-Einsatzoutfit right|160px The merc cruiser outfit comprises a long leather coat with the arms removed, worn over a white t-shirt (male) or a white muscle shirt (female). The lower part of the armor consists of a pair of stitched and reinforced pants with chains around the ankles and a pair of army boots. The pants look like they may have been sewn together using different pieces of fabric. This outfit is worn by a number of NPCs including Slavers, Megaton residents, Three Dog, Lucy West, Prime, Moriarty, and Wernher. It will also random spawn in lockers and footlockers. Interesting enough, the Vault-boy logo carries an Knights of the Iron Cross medal, awarded only to soldiers of the Wehrmacht, oddly, he wears it on his chest. Söldner-Feldoutfit right|160px The outfit consists of a dirty white T-shirt (white tanktop for female) and brown cargo pants, tucked into shin-high army boots. It can be found on several NPC's, including Sid, Argyle and all of the Wasteland Captives. It will also spawn randomly in lockers and footlockers. The female version also has a small splash of blood on the left thigh. Söldner-Unruhestifter-Outfit right|160px A bulky black and dark blue leather jacket tucked into black gloves with blue trousers and black knee-high boots. On the male version there are two bandoleers strapped diagonally around the torso. The female version does away with the belted ammo and instead has several leather cartridge carrying belts around the waist. Can be found on many Slavers in Paradise Falls (namely Grouse) or in the Lincoln Memorial (Silas and many other Slavers) but it can be found on other people such as Evan King. It will also spawn randomly in lockers and footlockers. Söldner-Veteranenoutfit right|160px Very similar to the merc cruiser outfit, but in faded/blued black and a dust mask is worn around the neck. The male version adds thick mesh around the wrists and shoulders, three medals on the chest and a scarf and face mask. Merc veteran Outfits can be found on many slavers and some NPCs such as Goalie Ledoux. en:Merc outfit es:Traje de mercenario Kategorie:Rüstung und Kleidung